Icee
Icee was created by Lightningsonicdash on DA (and now Iceethearcticpup12 on the Wiki) Bio Icee is Tundra's younger half-sister: born when Tundra's father split from her mother and mated with a wolf. Icee had heard about Tundra and the PAW patrol when she was young, and she wanted to become just like her. When Icee finally met Tundra, she was ecstatic. Icee constantly follows Tundra around- and Tundra takes her in as an apprentice- teaching her about ice rescues, just in case Ryder needs a pup and Tundra isn't available. Icee tends to like everybody in adventure bay, but Alex gets on her mean side very often. when Icee first met Blizzard, She wanted to make friends with him really badly but then realizes that Blizzard is a bully and never speaks to him. her mean side is when she says things she doesn't mean and sometimes hurts peoples feelings. So she tries to stay happy all the time because she doesn't wanna lose the things she has now, like friends and people that care about her. Icee doesn't like to wear dresses or get all pretty that often, even the boys would call her Lil' bro even though she's not that younger than them. Icee loves to help out her friends whenever she can and she tends to keep it that way. when Icee gets older, she acts more loving around her friends and Family, the boys call her "Ice" and still call her "Lil Bro" when she's older. Icee has no problem hurting someone if someone hurts her Friends and Family, when she gets really mad, her eyes glow red and her fur turns a darker color along with her hair getting more spiky than it originally is. Icee also has a special power from her mom, her paws and eyes can change colors because of her elemental powers, if her eyes glow green, then that means it's earth power, if blue, water/ice/snow power, if orange, fire/ electricity power but even though it seems Icee couldn't be related to Tundra at all, she is. She's very dangerous if you make her really mad, so the pups try not to make her really mad at all. But Crystal, a bully from her past can get her mad at times- She either cries in frustration or takes things into her own paws. appearance Icee is a gray and white wolf-husky mix with dark turquoise eyes and badge, along with a light turquoise collar. Her uniform has dark turquoise goggles along with a light turquoise coat even though she's supposed to be Tundra's Apprentice, her backpack has more tools than Tundra, Tundra gets these tools after Icee for her upgrade, she has mini heaters and some blankets that are very small when rolled up, but when they unravel, the blankets are full size, if someone's trapped in some Ice, she has a megaphone like Chase but it's only for breaking things like Ice, Glass etc. When she's older, she wears a golden version of Andrew's badge with a little diamond crested A attached to it Trivia Catchphrases: "If it's ice and snow, then let's go, go,go!" "Let's Mush to the rescue!" "Snow can't stop this pup from a rescue!" "If it's night or day, I'm always ready to plow the snow away!" Relationship: has a crush on a pup named Andrew - but she calls him "Scout" as a special nickname Fears: bees, sometimes needles, and hunters * Icee acts all shy around Andrew because of her EXTREME crush on him * Icee ran away from her home due to an animal hunter's gun shot (her mom was shot in the ear and has a bullet hole in her ear) * Jayla was the only human she could trust at that time * Icee actually has a scar on her back right paw because of running away from the hunter. * Icee can walk on Ice without slipping * Icee's actually friends with the CLAW Patrol and helps them Prank people at times * She's extremely good at Fighting (mostly Martial arts) * In the future, Icee asks Tundra to babysit Andrea most times * Icee gets flashbacks from her past and hugs her blanket that Jayla wrapped her In when she was a smaller pup * Icee barely gets colds, she can get colds but that almost rarely happens * Icee runs into the woods and goes to a secret hidden meadow which she only told Tundra, Rocky, Skye, and Andrew about * She Has a pet Bunny and she named her "Honey Bun" * Icee is only 8 months away from Tundra * Icee doesn't know how to feel about Everest- she often feels like she'll push her, Tundra, and Cooper away, so she just wears a fake smile on her face when she's actually scared * When she gets older, she has 4 pups, Andrea, Slushie, Snowcone, and Cameron, Making her very watchful of the four- but she barely watches Cameron because he's always around her, Andrew, Tundra, and Winter mostly, but she always ''watches Andrea due to her energetic personality, and she watches the twins when they're playing and or sleeping. Random: * Icee was actually going to be named "Ice"- but I quickly chose "Icee" due to it being my favorite slush like drink * Another reason is that she was named by one of my babies- Icee, both look similar and are the same breed- a wolf/husky mix * Icee was actually made on April 7th- which is also my birthday~ * Icee has tickle spots behind her right ear and belly * Though she'll probably never admit it- she's always been really energetic as a pup, meaning that in the future Andrea gains that from her genes * When Icee was a pup- she met two siblings- Evergreen and Pine, Pine had a huge crush on Icee and they were best friends until something happened between Icee and Evergreen, then later on- Icee's joined the PAW Patrol while Evergreen has joined the POOCH Patrol, Pine still has a huge crush on her and later on gets jealous of Andrew and Icee together '''Friends: ' Icee doesn't think she has that many friends, she thinks she only has the PAW Patrol, Ryder, Katie, and Jake. She would technically call Alex her friend but then she would get mad at him or yell at him for not following safety rules and make her go all the way out somewhere just because he barely cares about his safety and does things without supervision. 'Family: ' Icee knows she has Tundra and Blizzard as her older half siblings but she didn't know she has 3 other cousins than the one that works in the PAW Patrol too because she was never around her mom long enough to know that. Lillian (or Lilly for short, she knows this one because she's the nature pup), Tulip, Sun, and Moon. She knows she has an older brother named Bleu, her younger twin sister Snowy and her Mother Sapphire. Voice Actresses Young Icee- Sarah Silverman (voice of Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck it Ralph) Older Icee- Mandy Moore (voice of Rapunzel in Tangled) Stories she appears in Stories by me: Pups Hunt down a Runt! Pups have an "Icee" day (kinda, Tundra made this page for me because I messed up the first title) Andrew and Icee in: the Lovely Crystal Rose Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies Pups Save Icee Stories by others: *Chase and the Super Flea *Puponicle *Pups and The Flea Market *Pups and the Big Proposal * Kung-fu Katie * Pups and the walk down memory lane * Tundra's Admirer * Pups make a Special Delivery * Ace's present for Winter * Just a Snow Problem * Everest meets Tundra * Chase, the Werewolf * Frozened Over * Road Trips * Pups and the Show-Off * Pups Save the Reindeer * Pups make a reunion * Pups and the Ice Storm Collaboration Stories: * Pups And The Rainy Day Rescue * Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting Series: * Icy Adventures * Creature Pup-Ventures Gallery Tasty treats.png|Sharing treats (collab between Iceethearcticpup12 and Tundrathesnowpup) at__i_need_more_practice_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7w12mq.png|Need more practice- Andrew and Icee: Art trade with Tundrathesnowpup 1409583012086_by_axelpup101-d7xkepj.png|Icee by AxelPUP101 on deviantart Cameron and Andrea with Momma Icee and Auntie Tundra.png|Icee and Auntie Tundra with Icee's pups, Andrea and Cameron Made by AxelPUP101 happy_halloween__by_lightningsonicdash-d84nzur.jpg|BOO! Happy Halloween guys~! Icee and Tundra.png|Request from Chihiros-Code, Icee and Tundra I love it~ :3 Icee x Andrew.jpg Doodle Dump colored~.jpeg Icee~.png|edited with MS Paint- made with Puppy Maker by Kamirah on DeviantART|link=http://kamirah.deviantart.com/art/Puppy-Maker-182095792 Honey Bun.png|Icee's pet Rabbit, Honey-Bun, Made with MS Paint Icee.png|Project I've been working on with MS Paint, credits go to me but mostly sonic99rae on DA dashing_through_the_snow_by_dj_doxie-d87rmzj.png|AT with Dj- Doxie on dA Teen Icee dashing through the snow~ Chibis.png|made with ms paint icee and tundra aura_by_afk_eating-d897zh4.png|Request made from me- Icee and Andrew made by AFK- Eating on DA Icee Ref.jpg|Icee Ref made with MS Paint late_at__joking_hurts_by_lightningsonicdash-d83f53n.jpg|a late AT with Cooperonice on the wiki- Cooper Joking around about Icee having a crush on Andrew while Andrew goes all crazy in the background XD Eat away.png|commission drawn by Tundrathesnowpup- Tundra and Icee having a pie eating contest Chase_huh.png|edited screenshot with MS Paint- Icee in her uniform Remember what happened last time?.jpg|Icee trying to tempt Tundra to go climbing even though she knows what happened last time- used two Chase Screenshots and edited with MS Paint Parte 3 de la insignia d´´e shantall.png|Icee's badge- made by Marielita48 on the wiki, I love it so much! Thank you! Happy belated birthday cooper by axelpup101-d8d4ubf.png|A Birthday Gift for Tundra and Cooper! Drawn by Cooperonice/AxelPUP101 Play date.png|Part of an Art Trade with IceWolf2122! Playdate with Slushie and Winter~! Say i do wip by pokemonluvergirl2-d89bh81.png|Icee the Flower Girl~! <3 <3 (WIP by Tundrathesnowpup) Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Puppies Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Trainee Category:Iceethearcticpup12's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Next next generation